


The Bad Boy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: draco reunites with hermione





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Draco rubbed his forehead with a fist, thinking he should punch his own face. This seemed like a good idea a month ago. 

He had dated Veronica about halfway through his seventh year and when they did see each other, the snogging was very heated. She had yet to let him touch her without clothes on and Draco was getting anxious to feel some skin. You could only touch a pair of breasts through three layers of clothing so much, without wanting more. 

This trip was a chance for them to spend time together now that they were both finished with school. He was tired of being a virgin and he thought he would be taking care of that on this trip. 

His father and mother wanted him to marry her but he had to be sure they were compatible. There was no way he was going to get married if he was only going to end up sexually frustrated. Cheating wasn’t an option for him, so he had to establish if it would be a real relationship, and a satisfying one. 

So far things weren’t looking good for her. He found her to be overbearing at times and when she got mad she yelled and yelled and yelled and yelled and fucking yelled, even bringing up things that had nothing to do with the argument at hand. 

Her PMS was way off the charts as well, and Draco didn’t think too kindly of a roller coaster ride once a month with Broomhilda at the controls. She had her good points, being beautiful, well mannered when she needed to be, educated, knowledgeable of pureblood families of stature, and a very capable hostess. She would be an asset to him when he took his place in business and when he took over the family estate, since she came from a family just as wealthy as his. She was highly intelligent, although all evidence of brains vanished when she became angry.

Her bad points were fast swallowing up any merit she had earned so far. He didn’t know if he could live with her on a regular basis if this was how she acted. If she denied him sex on this entire trip, that was the last straw. He wanted a woman who wanted him physically. It seemed vane, but he had been used for his name before and would not tolerate it in a wife. Sex was not something he would compromise on. He had to match his wife.

He was the bad boy of Slytherin house and he was also the only one in his house year to graduate a virgin. Enough was enough, he had waited way too long as far as he was concerned. So he had arranged this trip with Veronica and now he was willing to line up to be drawn and quartered. 

So far the two bedroom hotel suite with adjoining common room wasn’t big enough or luxurious enough for her tastes, the room service delivered in less then ten minutes was slow, and apparently fifteen towels in various sizes wasn’t nearly enough, and complimentary champagne and fruit and snack baskets were lacking in gifts as far as she was concerned. He was now standing on the balcony of their 8th floor suite, and thinking it might be a good idea to jump the fuck off. 

“Draky, are we going out tonight or what?” She called from inside. 

“Yes.” He called and went in to fetch his cloak. 

As they were leaving the hotel they saw Hermione walking out of the lobby restaurant. “Granger? What are you doing here?” He asked, shocked to see her. Everyone had matured since their younger years and while they were no longer enemies, they could hardly be considered close friends. 

“I’m here for the potion convention.” She said. “What about you?” 

“A bit of a holiday. This is Veronica.” He said introducing her, although he had not used the term ‘my girlfriend’ for reasons unknown at the moment. “Veronica, this is Hermione, a former classmate of mine.”

“A pleasure Hermione.” Veronica said extending a hand. 

“Very nice to meet you too Veronica. Have you been enjoying your holiday?” She asked making conversation.

“Oh yes, this is just the most delightful hotel isn’t it.” She said. Draco rolled his eyes, remembering how she had nearly blacklisted it moments ago.

“Yes it is. Well, I can see from your dress robes that you are about to go out for the evening so I won’t delay you. Have a good time.” She said with a smile. 

Draco took Veronica to a classy restaurant where they had dinner and were entertained with what he thought was a fabulous show. He was treated to Veronica’s commentary on the way back to the hotel. 

“Who did that banshee think she was?” She squawked. “Who do you think told her she could sing? That voice of hers was off pitch and the show was far from extravagant.” Draco thought of that wonderfully welcoming balcony and it’s very tempting drop. “And those costumes, you’d think for the caliber of show they were attempting to emulate they would have something a little more opulent.”

Draco threw himself into an armchair as she went to her room. He rubbed his head again and listened as more opinions came from the room. She came out briefly and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Draky.” As she turned to her room, Draco nearly had an aneurism.

“Goodnight? Are you fucking kidding me woman?!” He stood and hurled his champagne glass into the fire. 

“Draky….” She said holding her chest. 

“Don’t call me that stupid name! I arranged this time for us to be together and now you are just going to bed?” He was livid. 

“So you brought me here to shag, is that all you see me for?” She demanded.

“If that was all I wanted I would have chucked you when you didn’t give me any the first time I asked.”

“Draco, this is really insulting to think…….”

“To think what, that my girlfriend might actually want to be with me?!” He was pacing now. 

“Draco, I just think it would mean more if we wait that’s all.” She said approaching him. 

“For fuck’s sake, we have waited for well over seven months, and I have yet to get close to you in any way. Is there something wrong with me? Do you loathe my touch so much?”

“Draco, you’re just upset, that’s all. Why don’t you get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” She said. 

“I’ll feel better in the morning if I get to fuck something tonight.” He said glaring at her. 

“Is that why you brought me on holiday, for sex?” She said, faking a surprised look. 

“No, Veronica, I brought you on a romantic couples get away so I could wank off in my hotel room.” He threw out. 

“If that was the case, why get a suite with two bedrooms?!” She yelled back.

“Because with the potions gathering going on this is what they had on short notice!” He stared at her face then grabbed his cloak and left, slamming the door behind him. 

He quickly went to the restaurant in the lobby and seated himself at the bar. He was on his second vodka when he heard a voice behind him. “Bad date?”

He turned and saw Hermione behind him. “You might say that Granger. What’s your excuse for being here?” He asked. 

“My hotel room had a distinct echo of loneliness.” She said. 

“Good for you. Mine contains the echo of a selfish life sucking bitch from with there is no escape.” Hermione chuckled.

“It can’t be as bad as it seems.” He could see her holding back a smile.

“It’s even worse then it appears to be.” He told her. “I brought her here to have a romantic weekend together and to finally become a man, but no, she is going to sleep alone and apparently so am I.”

“I’m sorry Sir, we are closing down the bar.” The bartender told him. He saw Draco’s slightly inebriated look. “Do you need help to your room sir?” Draco rolled his eyes. His depression at remaining a virgin was the cause of his state, not a mere two vodkas. He could hold his liquor just fine.

“I’ll help him upstairs.” Hermione said. 

She took Draco’s arm and led him up the stairs. When they got to the second story she turned down a hall. “My room is on the 8th floor.” He said. 

“My room is on this floor, unless you’d rather not come with me.” She gave him a teasing look. ’You can always go back to your room, if you want.” She turned and continued to her door. Silently he followed. 

She closed and locked the door when they were both inside. She faced Draco and without warning kissed him. His two vodkas didn’t let him refuse and he titled his head and gave into her kiss. 

After several moments she broke the kiss and took his hand. Without thinking he let her lead him to her bedroom. He didn’t spare a thought for the harpie sleeping in his own hotel room. He wished her a good night sleep.

Hermione closed the door, sealing them off and then waited a moment for him to voice an opinion. She walked closer and his eyes never left hers. She reached for her buttons and opened them one by one, pulling the blouse off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. 

Draco pulled his black sweater over his head and dropped it. One by one clothing was removed. Her shoes, his boots. Her skirt, his jeans. When it came down to her bra, and his t shirt he looked at her. 

She was beautiful. She was perfectly rounded and had buoyant breasts. He wanted to reach out and touch them. Without realizing it, his hand had clenched and opened. He swallowed, his eyes never leaving her breasts as she took a step closer. 

Hermione was riveted by the massive erection projecting from his shorts. She knew what she needed to do first. Reaching out she took his shoulders and eased him onto the bed. He sat down and she crawled over him, kissing him until he was flat on his back. 

Reaching for his shorts, she pulled them off his body. Leaning down she took him in his mouth. Draco let out a groan. Hermione let her hand rest on his golden curls while she slid up and down on his cock. 

She was thoroughly enjoying the taste of his skin when he pulled on her shoulder. She crawled over him and kissed him with a passion. She felt his hands drift down her body, fondling her and feeling his way around. 

He kicked and rolled them over. He wanted to do several things to her and he was not going to miss the chance to take advantage of a willing woman. He looked down at her and saw she was just laying there with a welcoming look on her face. 

He lifted a hand and cupped a breast in his palm closing his fingers around the soft flesh. The hard nipple under his hand called for his attention, and he lowered his lips taking it in his mouth. 

Hermione let her eyes drift close as he played with the little bud using his tongue, giving it flat licks and rapid flicks. He turned his attention to the other one and did the same, moving back and forth. He took them in both hands and smothered his nose and lips with them, nuzzling the flesh. 

She let out little sighs at his touch, arching into him and caressing his hair, cradling his face to her bosom. He adjusted his frame, laying close with her at his side and rested his weight on his elbow, looking down at her face. He reached with his other hand, and with a little assistance from her, her knickers were tossed away. 

Draco was mesmerized by the sight of her neatly trimmed bush of brown curls. He reached down and palmed her mound. She spread her thighs wide, draping one leg over his hip, giving him ample room to work with. She slipped an arm under his and caressed his back. The other she kept at her side, holding the sheet. 

Draco was rock hard as he felt the lips under his fingers. She was so incredibly warm and he could feel a wetness under his fingertips. He lifted his finger up and down, delighting in the sounds he heard. Her hand running up and down his back was comforting and let him know that what he was doing was alright. 

He kept up his movements, looking at her face. He loved it when she bit her lip or when her brow furled just a bit, because he knew it wasn’t from pain. She opened her eyes and met his. If Draco had to describe pure lust, he would have chosen this very moment and the look in her eyes. 

“Higher.” She whispered. He followed her command and ran his finger higher but her look hadn’t changed.

“No, not that high.” He searched again but still apparently hadn’t found what she wanted. 

“Show me.’ He told her. She reached down with her free hand and covered his fingers directing him where to go. He felt a little nub under his finger and rolled his digit over it.

She sucked in a breathe. “Not so hard.’ She said, then relaxed when he lessened the pressure. “Yes, like that.” She said leaning her head against his arm and looking up at him. 

Draco had never seen a lovelier sight. A woman enjoying her body being touched was a sight he made a mental note to view as much as he could in his life. Hermione kissed his shoulder and began panting. 

Her hips began arching up and he had to focus on not losing that spot she pointed out to him. He kept his eyes on hers and nearly came as she whimpered. Her neck tightened up and her grip on his back was a vise, pulling his closer to her, until her was leaning over her again. 

Her jaw dropped open as she cried out. Draco felt a new wetness, under his fingers. Still panting she reached down and directed his fingers lower. He felt a moistness then suddenly she pushed on the back of his hand and his fingers sank inside a softness he had never felt before. 

“Merlin.” He gasped. Her folds closed around his fingers and as he gently moved them around he was hugged from every angle. He had to be inside there himself. He had to feel this embrace around his cock or he would go mad. 

“Are you ready?” She whispered to him. He looked down at her, lips parted as he breathed with just a little more speed. He just nodded, and slowly pulled his fingers out of her. 

He slid over her, letting Hermione adjust him as she needed. She held his hips and maneuvered her body under him, until she had him just where she wanted. He pushed forward but he had aimed too high and he was brushing against her clit. She reached down and taking his cock, set him in position. 

“Go ahead now.” She said and they each groaned loudly as he sank in. Draco was panting like an animal over her. “Draco, are you alright?”

“Yes,” he told her, “are you?” He asked, thinking that as tight as she must be stretched to pain. 

“Yes, I’m wonderful.” She said. He pulled out just a little, then sank back in. Her arms came up his back and around his shoulders. He dropped his face next to hers and listened to her moans and sighs as he moved. 

She felt amazing and Draco began grunting out. He let his hands roam over her body again, reaching down her thigh and lifting one leg over his hip. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of feeling her skin on his. She wrapped her legs around him for a moment then dropped them.

“Do that again.” He told her. 

“Do what?” She asked, clutching his shoulders. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” He said. She lifted them both and locked her ankles. Draco groaned loudly. He was fighting to keep his pace, but Hermione sensed it. 

“Move faster, fuck me harder Draco.” She said sucking his earlobe. He didn’t need to be told twice. His hips moved faster and faster, thrusting deeply. Draco was letting out grunts from his throat and Hermione was right near the edge. She tilted her hips and he hit her in just the right spot. She came hard and flooded his cock with hot juice. 

“Fuck!” Draco cried out. Hermione held on as his body went mad, She was driven up and down harder. He thrust hard into her again and again, then let his body go limp. 

Hermione smiled to herself as she caressed his back and neck, then threaded her fingers in his hair. His hot breathe on her neck was something she normally found annoying but with Draco she loved it. 

She welcomed his weight and fell asleep right along with him. 

 

Draco walked back to his room intending to tell Veronica that he was leaving. Hermione agreed to let him stay in her hotel room for the rest of the weekend. When he got there however she was gone, as were all her bags. 

His belongings were scattered among the room. He found all his clothes soaking in the bathtub, and his toothbrush and razor floating in the toilet. His hairbrush looked to be buried in the dirt of a houseplant and his shoes were filled with dirt and the flowers he had bought her. For some reason he found all this funny and he smiled wide when he saw the parchment on the table. 

‘Draco, you never came back last night so I can assume you either found a whore to fuck or got another room, so now you can find yourself a new girlfriend too.’

Draco turned around and headed back to Hermione’s room.


End file.
